Siempre contigo
by CaMi-insuol
Summary: Tras una pelea Jade y Beck vueleven a terminar,¿que ocurrira con los sentimientos de Tory. -Se lo que sientes... yo siento lo mismo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen si no que son del productor Dan Schneider, yo solo juego con ellos para esta historia.**

**Aquí les traigo un one— shot de esta serie de televisión que me encanta, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Siempre estuve contigo**

— Podía ver entre todas una simple chica que quería mi amor, pero tú, tu mi amada princesa lograste cautivarme no solo con tu belleza, sino también con tu increíble manera de ser y tu radiante sonrisa— las clases con Sikowitz habían comenzado y Beck actuaba junto con Cat una de las tantas obras teatrales que tenían en la escuela.

— Pero yo no siento nada por usted vagabundo, podría perder mi noble puesto en la realeza si salera con usted— Cat emocionada interpretaba su papel de una princesa un poco loca, algo que le quedaba a la perfección.

Nosotros observábamos atentos la obra mientras dejábamos escapar una que otra risa ante la loca actuación de Cat y la estoica actitud de Beck que no se dejaba influenciar por la actitud de nuestra pelirroja amiga.

— Muy bien chicos es la hora de la improvisación de escena— grito nuestro profesor mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de su coco partido.

Este era el momento en el que tenían que olvidar los libretos y seguir la historia como pudieran.

— Mi princesa permítame demostrarle el cariño que le tengo, pídame lo que quiera, el cielo, las estrellas la luna el sol, el aire que respiro, mi vida, lo que tú quieras solo pídemelo— fue la improvisación de Beck.

— Yo no quiero más cosas, esas ya las tengo ¡quiero tu pie!— dijo Cat con una macabra sonrisa.

— Ah… no te puedo dar mi pie, pero si quieres te puedo entregar mis labios— dijo Beck de una forma seductora que a todos nos dejo sin palabras, voltee para ver a Jade quien estaba con un notable gesto de molestia como esperando a ver qué es lo que Cat haría.

— Eh, eh— Cat volteaba al publico sin saber bien qué hacer – Oh mira mosca— y volteo al techo ignorando por completo el comentario de Beck que había causado un tenso ambiente en el salón.

— Discu…— Beck no pudo terminar la frase porque el timbre de la escuela sonó y como siempre todos tomamos nuestras mochilas rápidamente para almorzar.

— Muy buena improvisación— dijo Sikowitz mientras se acercaba a los chicos que aun estaban en el escenario— aun tengo la piel de gallina— volteo a ver la Jade quien los fulminaba con la mirada –Uy creo que mejor me voy— y Sikowitz salto por la ventana, por alguna razón su forma de actuar ya no se me hacia extraña.

— Eh… quien quiere un burrito— dijo André tratando de cortar la tensión generada

— ¡Yo voy! –dije alzando la mano.

— Cuenten conmigo— comento el extraño muñeco Rex

— Pero yo no quiero un burrito, yo prefiero una pizza— Peleo Robbie con Rex

— Da igual lo que quieras debilucho.

— ¡Yeih vámonos!— Dijo Cat alegre, pero Beck y Jade solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos sin ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra.

— Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos— Andre retrocedió unos pasos cuando Jade se acerco a Beck con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto de notable molestia.

— Se están tardando— dijo Jade secamente, acto seguido todos corrimos fuera del salón tratando de no hacerla enfurecer aun mas.

Prácticamente salimos volando hasta llegar al comedor, hasta que… "_Maldición mi cartera"_

— Eh… chicos adelántense dejé algo en el salón, ahorita los alcanzo— y me devolví por los pasillos hasta el salón de Sikowitz mientras cantaba en susurros… — _You don´t have to be afraid top ut your dream in actrion, your never ganna fade you´ll be the main attraction"._

— Ya estoy harta que siempre actúes así, coqueteando cada vez que tienes la oportunidad con cualquier chica— los gritos de Jade se escuchaban desde afuera del salón.

— No estaba coqueteando, simplemente actuaba, tu siempre tan celosa y posesiva— me coloque recargada alado de la puerta, no creo que sea lo correcto entrar…aunque tampoco lo sea escuchar.

— No soy celosa, pero prácticamente le estabas proponiendo a Cat que te besara.

— Cat no lo iba a hacer, no esta tan loca como para enfrentarte.

— Esta tan loca que si lo haría— pude escuchar como la voz de Jade se entrecorto un poco –Creo que lo mejor será llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres?— se notó la melancolía en las palabras de Beck.

— Esto se acabo— entonces la puerta se abrió y Jade salió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se detuvo en la entrada mirándome fijamente, mostro un gesto de molestia, como si fuera a decir algo, pero después simplemente se marcho sollozando.

Me quedé estática por un momento en la entrada sin saber bien si entrar o no al salón, finalmente me decidí por entrar.

Ahí estaba el, aquel chico que me atrajo desde el primer día en que lo vi, su rostro gacho y los puños ligeramente apretados mostraban que no se encontraba bien, y eso me dolía. Ayudé la última vez a Jade y Beck a que regresaran porque pensé que de esta manera el sería feliz, pero no es así. En cambio ellos siempre peleaban por cada tontería, como los celos de Jade o el poco interés de Beck. Pero yo lo quería, y odiaba verlo así, tenía que hacer algo.

— Hola Beck— dije acercándome a mi butaca tomando mi cartera que estaba en el suelo de esta.

— Oh Tory, lo siento no te escuche entrar— dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo y apretaba la mandíbula.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a él intentando leer sus gestos.

— Si, no te preocupes— dijo secamente y esquivo mi mirada.

— Lo siento pero los escuche, lo lamento.

— No te preocupes, es algo que tenía que pasar cuando ya no hay amor entre nosotros— sus palabras me sorprendieron, a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo siempre se veía el cariño que Beck le tenía a Jade y viceversa, pero estas palabras las dijo de una manera tan seria y segura que casi me hizo dudar.

— Beck creo que solo están molestos, ya verás cómo se le pasara— le sonreí un poco mientras lo tomaba por los hombros agitándolo levemente para que reaccionara de su seriedad.

— Tal vez, pero yo no sé si quiero regresar, una relación así con ella no es fácil y si no me tiene la confianza suficiente no seré capaz de soportarla un tiempo más— estaba decidido, pude notarlo.

Tomo su mochila y camino hacia la salida del salón abriendo la puerta.

— Tory lo sé— dijo mientras se detenía en la entrada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— su pregunta me saco un poco de onda, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió contestar.

— Sé lo que sientes por mí— su respuesta hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil veces por hora… y mil preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza pero ninguna sincronizaba con mi boca para generar aunque sea un sonido.

— ¿Cómo..?

— André— ahora todo tenía sentido, hace pocas semanas yo le había dicho a André lo que sentía por Beck, veo que mi secreto no lo pudo llevar con él hasta la tumba ¿pero porque rayos tenía que decírselo?.

— Beck, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que yo siento, se que lo que tu y Jade tienen es real y no me interpondré en eso.

— Te equivocas, André me contó tu secreto por una razón, y esa fue que yo le dije el mío primero— su mano que sostenía la manija de la puerta la volvió a cerrar para caminar lentamente hacia mí y ponerse justo enfrente clavando sin disimulo sus ojos sobre los míos.

— Beck ¿Qué estas…?—

— Shh… estoy arto de seguir siempre las órdenes y de callarme lo que en verdad siento. Escúchame, desde el día que acepte en la prueba de improvisación besarte, me quede con la sensación de querer volverlo a hacer, pero no era correcto, sentía que lastimaba a Jade. Pero nunca me di cuenta que ella solo se preocupa por ella— sus palabras salían de una manera tan sincera, pero algo me impedía creerle— Tu eres distinta a ella, a pesar de lo que sentías por mi nos ayudaste a estar juntos de nuevo, y te lo agradezco pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella— una de sus manos se acerco a mi mejilla rozando levemente el pulgar en ella, lentamente se acerco y yo como reflejo me aleje.

— ¡No Beck!, no está bien, Jade se ha convertido en mi amiga, una extraña especie de amiga, pero aun así no puedo hacerle esto.

— Es momento de ser un poco egoísta Tory, y pensar en lo que queremos y no en los demás, si los dos sentimos lo mismo ¿Qué acaso no es lo correcto estar juntos?— se volvió a acercar, ahora no retrocedí. Ahora una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura y la otra volvió a colocarse en mi mejilla, de esta manera ya no podía retroceder. Pude ver como se acercaba poco a poco, cada vez sintiendo más su respiración hasta que junto sus labios con los míos. Primero con un beso casto, separándose lentamente para fijar sus ojos en mi rostro, dio una pequeña sonrisa que me hizo perderme en ella, ahora yo volviéndolo a besar abrazándolo de los hombros. No queriéndome separar nunca de el.

— Gracias por estar ahora conmigo— le dije cuando me separe de él sonriendo como niña enamorada.

— Desde que te conocí siempre estuve contigo…

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, un poco corto lo se, pero espero que les guste… saludos!**


End file.
